classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind City
Human (140,000) Ironforge dwarf (28,000) High elf (20,000) Half-elf (8,000) Night elf (4,000) Half-orc Gnome |loc=Stormwind, North of Elwynn Forest |government=Hereditary monarchy |ruler=King Anduin Wrynn |affiliation=Alliance |rewards= Horse mounts (rare and epic) }} :Were you looking for Stormwind and its history? Stormwind City, (Also known as New Stormwind), is located north of Elwynn Forest on Azeroth's northwest coast, and is the capital city of the city-state of StormwindThe city and the kingdom overlap the same location, with the edges of the city lying within the edges of the nation, more or less. and the largest human city of Azeroth. However the city-state also controls or influences other territories, which include Elwynn Forest, Northshire Valley, the Redridge Mountains, Westfall,Stormwind has lost control of the majority of Westfall to the Defias Brotherhood, which has given rise to a much more independent region comparatively. Anarchy has come to the region through the Defias' efforts. and Duskwood. The child king, Anduin Wrynn, resides in Stormwind Keep, surrounded by his body guards and advisers, Highlord Bolvar Fordragon (the regent), and Lady Katrana Prestor. The city is named for the occasional sudden squalls created by a ley line pattern in the mountains around the glorious city, and is one of the last great human cities. The city itself has been rebuilt at least once, and is a marvel of human design and engineering. "Its guards keep the peace within the city's walls." Stormwind firmly backs the Alliance, and its knights, priests, paladins and mages served in the three wars against the Horde. Primarily a human settlement, a fair number of high elves, Ironforge dwarves, and even a few night elves and gnomes dwell here as well. Stormwind City is the home of the Academy of Arcane Sciences, the only remaining school of wizardry in the east, and the Cathedral of Light, the philosophical capital for those who follow the Holy Light. These edifices draw healers, priests, paladins and mages to the city, all of whom bolster Stormwind’s military. King Anduin Wrynn rules from Stormwind Keep. Rumor has it that Wrynn employs a secret society, the Stormwind Assassins, who are spies and saboteurs wielding royal carte blanche. "Unaffected by the ravages of the Scourge in the north, Stormwind still faces its own threats, both from without and within." Notable persons From his throne in Stormwind Keep, the boy king Anduin Wrynn IV rules with the support of Highlord Bolvar Fordragon and Lady Katrana Prestor. In the Kings chamber is also a Draenei Emissary. Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth is the officer in charge of the kingdom's fleet. In the Cathedral of Light, Archbishop Benedictus presides over the clergy of Light, and in the Valley of Heroes, General Marcus Jonathan stands sentinel on his horse, flanked by his topmost commanding officers, Major Mattingly and Field Marshal Afrasiabi. Other guild masters include High Sorcerer Andromath and Master Mathias Shaw, in charge of Stormwind wizards and thieves guilds, respectively. Places and people The city is made up of roughly rectangular districts separated by canals. * The Valley of Heroes (area beyond and including the city gate) to others, and the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences to those within, this building is now Azeroth's most prominent school of magic]] Stormwind is the only livable human kingdom remaining on Azeroth. Though the Dalaran wizards of Lordaeron work to rebuild their city, and Gilneas may be safe behind the impassable Greymane Wall, only Stormwind swings its doors wide open for adventurers of the Alliance. Humans, night elves, high elves, dwarves, and gnomes all have their own little niche in the capital city, making Stormwind a true melting pot of cultures. Stormwind City's great gates tower over the treetops of Elwynn Forest. Beyond them lies the Valley of Heroes, a beautiful natural basin spanned by a majestic bridge leading to the city's Trade District. The bridge is lined with enormous statues depicting some of the greatest heroes of the Second War - the brave men, high elves, and dwarves who stepped into the Dark Portal to bring an end to the war in the scarred land of Draenor itself. These brave fighters are all the more legendary due to their inconclusive fate - did they perish behind the portal, or do they still live in the shattered lands beyond? Many who see the monuments lament the loss of these great heroes and wonder if Azeroth will ever be graced by bravery as steadfast as theirs. Trade District * The Trade District (northwest underneath the inner gates from the Valley of Heroes). ** The Gilded Rose (Stormwind's inn) "It bustles with trade from across the continent and beyond." The Trade District lies in the center of Stormwind City and is always bustling with activity. The city's bank, auction house, and inn are all located within. In addition, consumers find plenty of outlets for their coin in the various equipment shops nearby. For those with a taste for the delectable, the Trias and Gallina families run cheese and wine shops out of the Trade District as well. Old Town * Old Town (northeast across the Canals from the Trade District). "Adventurers of every sort can be found wandering the streets of old Town." ** Champions' Hall (PvP rewards barracks) ** Command Center (Warrior guild) ** SI:7 (Rogue guild) To the east of the Trade District is Old Town, the resurrected remains of the small village that was once clustered around the base of Stormwind Keep back in the days before the First War. Though quaint, this district is a bit more rough around the edges. Pickpockets, beggars, and the impoverished try to make a living in its alleys. Though all businesses are honest, their inventories can be a bit exotic - poisons, venoms, assassin's daggers, and potent alcohol are all on the menu in Old Town. Fortunately, the Stormwind guard barracks are located along the edges of Old Town, so those travelling through have little reason to worry. However, the barracks share their edifice with SI:7, a guild of assassins and rogues. Whether the Stormwind guards enjoy the presence of their neighbors is difficult to figure out. Mage Quarter * The Mage Quarter (southwest across the Canals from the Trade District) ** The Slaughtered Lamb (Warlock Guild) ** Wizard's Sanctum (Mage guild) To the west of the Trade District is the Mage Quarter. Though Stormwind had a handful of able mages among its ranks during the Second War, the arrival of the dispossessed wizards of Dalaran signaled Stormwind's importance as the world's new center of magical study. The Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences stands proudly in the center of the district, and the tower is so packed with students that it is often on fire, encased in ice, or half-hidden behind a curtain of sparkling arcane energy. The rest of the district is filled with tailoring shops, warehouses storing magical artifacts and reagents, and bustling coffeehouses and bars filled to the brim with mages and warlocks. During the First War, Stormwind utilized the services of the mysterious conjurers, but they no longer have any presence in the city. Park * The Park (southwest across the Canals from Cathedral Square) North of the Mage Quarter is The Park. Though there was once a time where The Park was merely a park, today it serves as the home for the biggest concentration of night elves in the Eastern Kingdoms. Though the other Alliance races have a long way to go before understanding the strange ways of the night elves, it is not a rare sight to see them all mingling in Stormwind's park. At its center, The Park contains a Moonwell, one of only a handful in the Eastern Kingdoms. Strangely, this moonwell does not visibly glow like those found in other locations, although it still possesses sufficient power to purify felcloth. Cathedral Square * Cathedral Square (northwest across the Canals from the Trade District) ** Cathedral of Light (Paladin/Priest guild) To the north of the Trade District is Cathedral Square, the religious mecca for all followers of the Holy Light. Though Stormwind Keep is the biggest structure in Stormwind, many believe the most awe-inspiring is the Cathedral of Light. Even the druidic night elves are filled with wonder when they look upon its tall white towers and imposing architecture. Within the cathedral are the most faithful and true paladins and priests of the human race. The bishops at the cathedral are on a lifelong quest to bring the light to the darkest places on Azeroth, and all are welcome within the cathedral's walls as long as their journey is one of good and not evil. Other notable locations in the square include the city's orphanage (inhabited by many sons and daughters of families who lost their lives during the three wars) and the city census, where Stormwind's architects and researchers try to find ways to improve the quality of life in the human city. Dwarven District * The Dwarven District (northeast across the Canals from Cathedral Square) ** Deeprun Tram (accessible from the Dwarven District) To the east of Cathedral Square is the Dwarven District, where the dwarves and gnomes of Ironforge carve a slice of Stormwind life out for themselves. The air is thick with smoke and sparks, and the ground trembles with the pounding of every anvil, but to many it feels just like a home should. A trove of weapon and armor shops line the streets, and blacksmiths create masterpieces out of common metals in the many open-air plazas. Many adventurers pass through the Dwarven District on their way to the Deeprun Tram, a marvel of gnomish engineering and fast transport to the city of Ironforge. The massive spinning cog that frames the entrance to the tram tunnel cannot be missed. Canals and the prisons * The Canals (accessible from all districts of Stormwind) ** Cut-Throat Alley (accessed from the Canals; empty) ** Stormwind Stockade (an instance, found in the Canals, just north of the Mage Quarter) ** Stormwind Vault Each district is bordered by shimmering blue canals and linked by bridges spanning over them. Anglers fish from the many docks in the city, the freshwater fish within perfect quarry for the beginning fisherman. There are two fortifications that rise from the waters in Stormwind - both are prisons for the lawless and evil. The Stockades are accessible from the Mage Quarter and hold murderers, thieves, and corrupted stonemasons. Recently, riots have begun to break out within the Stockades - the most recent of which resulted in the hasty evacuation of all the Stormwind guards within. The city now actively seeks adventurers to enter the prison and end the riots by their own hand. A similar prison, The Vault, is surrounded by water on all sides and seems to be holding out fine - for now. It is unknown if the demons, mages, and undead within will one day rise up as well. Stormwind Keep * Stormwind Keep (through the castle gates between Old town and the Dwarven District) ** Petitioner's Chamber (some quests) ** Royal Gallery (full of statues) ** Royal Library (full of books) ** War Room (battlemasters) Finally, the crown of Stormwind City remains Stormwind Keep. Rising high between the Dwarven District and Old Town, the keep is an architectural triumph for the ages. Within are many librarians, nobles, and representatives of the human peoples as well as the Battlemasters who organize adventurers of the Alliance into armies ready to march on the battlegrounds of Warsong, Alterac, and Arathi. It also is home to the child king Anduin Wrynn, who watches over the city in the stead of his father Varian Wrynn, who disappeared many months ago on a diplomatic mission to Kalimdor. Lady Katrana Prestor and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon aid the ten-year-old king in his rule, though many are critical of Stormwind's interim government. Accusations of corruption within the House of Nobles are topics of much discussion in the city, but so far the residents of Stormwind feel safe...though the same cannot be said for residents of the outlying human lands. Stormwind University Stormwind University Points of interest * The Bank in the southwestern part of the Trade District. * The Gryphon master on the walls of the city, from the southeastern part of the Trade District. * The City Hall in the northeastern edge of Cathedral Square. * The Royal Library is in Stormwind Keep, down the first left hall and to the right of the atrium park. * The Wizard's Sanctum in the Mage Quarter has magical Dimensional Gateway. Also known as the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences, with the fall of Dalaran, it is the primary center of arcane studies in the world. * The Auction House is located in the center of the Trade District. * There are several mailboxes in Stormwind. The most popular of them is located between the bank and the inn. Another is placed outside various taverns; the Pig & Whistle in Old Town, one outside the Blue Recluse in the Mage Quarter, and one outside a nameless tavern in the Park. * Interesting fact, each section of the town has at least one tavern, if not more. Unfortunately many of the taverns are devoid of NPCs, which may be a bit discouraging. On the other hand, this allows players to use the taverns for roleplaying. Flight paths * Ironforge * Sentinel Hill, Westfall * Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains * Darkshire, Duskwood * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale * Rebel Camp, Stranglethorn Vale * Nethergarde Keep, Blasted Lands * Morgan's Vigil, Burning Steppes * Thorium Point, Searing Gorge Notes & tips * Stormwind is the only Alliance capital city that has an instance inside the city area, which is convenient for repairing and selling afterwards. * Stormwind contains the officer barracks for the alliance, and thus access to all the special PvP gear. * Stormwind is the only Alliance city with all class trainers present (including druid and shaman). * Stormwind's role as a hangout for high-level Players has fluctuated over the years. Since patch 1.10, it has risen in popularity compared to Ironforge. The introduction of Karazhan has hastened this trend. * Clavicus Knavingham has the Stormwind repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-human Alliance players to obtain the right to ride horses. * Somewhat bizarrely, the barred instance portal said to be the entrance to the yet-to-be-implemented player housing appears to be on the opposite side of the wall from the moat. * Stormwind used to be a big target for Horde players to kite the end-game boss Lord Kazzak and then set him loose in the city. Kazzak has been chained to the Blasted Lands since then however. * If you are a low level character and in the Keep and see a NPC named Reginald Windsor enters the Keep, get out as soon as possible since multiple high level Elites will spawn and attack everyone in the Keep. Another sign of this is when somebody shouts "Onyxia" or the like in General Chat. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myj4g07wb88 * Look into List of Stormwind NPCs for a list of questgivers in the area. * If you are a low level mana user and want to save gold, there is an endless supply of Ice Cold Milk scattered around Stormwind in barrels. While it is arguably not worth the tedium of finding them for most races, a dwarf with treasure finding can effortlessly harvest a stack or two of milk quickly. * Excluding the ruined half of Silvermoon, Stormwind is the largest capital in the eastern kingdoms,and possibly the largest on Azeroth. Its counterpart being Darnassus in Kalimdor. * Azeroth's is claimed to be the most populous city in the game. (Argued) Trivia * In Old Town, there is a poison shop named "The Five Deadly Venoms". This is a reference to an old Kung Fu movie of the same name. See also *Aletto's Guide to Stormwind City References Category:Human territories Category:Stormwind City Category:Cities Category:Alliance Cities Category:Factions Category:Alliance factions